


Magnus Just Can't Do It

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Becoming Whole [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hard-Boiled Eggs, M/M, Magnus' A+ Attention Span, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: How hard could it possibly be to make hard-boiled eggs? Well, Magnus certainly found out how hard it is.





	Magnus Just Can't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I think with the latest Shadowhunters episode, we all need a little pick-me-up in the Malec department, so here is another future one-shot into Magnus and Alec's lives!

When one thinks of the magnificent Magnus Lightwood-Bane, they think of his captivating gold-green eyes, his kind personality, the love he has for his husband (who he's been in love with since he was five years of age), the love he has for his beautiful children, and his fashion sense that tops any fashion blog.

They don't, however, think of his cooking.

They don't think of how this man has accidentally poisoned his husband multiple times, they don't think of the time he nearly served his family a burnt cheeseburger bake, and they don't think of the time when Lydia was told her cooking was more on the edible side than Magnus' was.

They never speak or think of those moments for the simple fact that Magnus was too kindhearted, too loving to tell him right to his face that they'd rather eat takeout than his burnt maple salmon with jasmine rice.

They try to choke the food down, but it usually goes into the trash rather than Chairman Meow's or Flatface's bowls; Alec would like to keep their short-haired tabby and pug from having to go to the vet due to food poisoning on their end as well.

Dog's probably could stomach anything, but he wasn't willing to risk it.

On a bright, sunny morning in July, Magnus was in the kitchen where he, apparently, wasn't allowed anymore after he'd tried to make coffee and it hadn't gone so well, but he was wanting to surprise his family with his ability to make hard-boiled eggs.

Cause, really, how hard could it be to boil water and wait for eggs to cook?

Apparently, it took four rocket scientists as, every time Magnus checked on them, they didn't look right and he was wasting eggs. He'd crack one open every few minutes to check to see if they were done, and it just wasn't happening.

How long does an egg even need to boil? The internet had told him no more than twenty minutes and no less than eleven minutes to boil, but he didn't want to take so long to make them as his Alexander could be up at any minute.

Growing frustrated, he just left the water to boil for the last three eggs from the carton as he walked to his office to get some work done and wait the time out.

Course, being Magnus, he gets sucked into his work and forgets all about the eggs boiling and is forced out of his reverie by hurried footsteps coming down the stairs making then the exact time he remembers the eggs that he had been boiling.

"Shit!" Magnus exclaims as he rushes out of his office and towards the kitchen where he spies a half-naked Alexander turning off the eye of the stove and removing the smoking pot from the stove and into the sink where he proceeds to turn the cold water on in order to kill the smoke.

"I-I am, so, sorry, Alexander," Magnus says looking, and feeling, like a kicked puppy as he sees the three cracked eggs and their blackened yolks in the pot.

Alexander heaves a sigh as he tries to calm his racing heart and trying to mask the agitation he was clearly feeling over what had just happened, "It's alright, it-it happens, Magnus" his resigned voice tells Magnus many things and it's telling him first and foremost that his Alexander wasn't happy with him at all.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for cooking," Magnus says as he puts his head in his hands. 

A couple footsteps carry Alexander over to him where the strong man wraps his arms around him, "It's alright, like I said, just-just stick to making sandwiches maybe" Alexander tells him as if he was trying to soften the blow of Magnus' inability to cook.

That, unexpectedly, made Magnus feel better without really knowing how Alexander had done it...maybe it was because Magnus didn't have to cook anything to make sandwiches. All that was needed was bread, lunch meat, mayonnaise, cheese, and whatever vegetables he felt like putting on it. It was literally the most simple thing in the world to make.

"You're right, sandwiches are my forte, after all, who can make you eat a turkey club on rye with spinach, swiss cheese, and aioli?" he asks as he brings his arms around Alexander's waist as he looked up at the taller man lovingly.

"Definitely not, Simon" Alexander told him with an equally loving look on his face as he cups Magnus' cheeks in his big hands.

Magnus never expected to have moments like this in his adult life nor even in his teenaged life once Alexander was able to become the person he always felt like he could be, and damn was Magnus happy that Alexander's moods were brighter than they were in high school.

Alexander's change was a long time coming when they'd entered Idris High, and now with a house and two beautiful children, they had more good days than bad with Alexander's depression that he still fought back tooth and nail.

Now, however, Alexander was just millimeter's away from kissing him until an unwelcomed interruption rang out into the kitchen, "Okay, what'd Magnus burn this time?" the very familiar voice of one Simon Santiago asked.

"Sherman, you have a one-minute headstart, before I throw you out a window, to run for your life" Magnus threatened while still looking at Alexander like he never wanted to look away from him.

The hurried, fast-paced steps bolted right back out of the kitchen, to the living room, and had nearly made it outside when Magnus started running after him.

Yes, Magnus Lightwood-Bane couldn't cook, but it didn't mean he allowed just anyone to comment on this inability of his.


End file.
